Animeshia
by RickseriaStar
Summary: About a girl named Jennifer who has moved to Japan. She loves anime and when she gets there, she finds out her dad is from Animeshia, a world where all animes are together in one world and its in trouble. Now Jenn and her new friends have to save Animeshi
1. Moving Matters

Jennifer stared out the window of her dad's truck. She thought of all her friends in New York and sighed. She hoped her dad would see her sighing and would cancel all of their trips. She looked at the mirror to see her energetic dad looking back at her with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't noticed? Jennifer looked outside again. All she saw was sand. She sighed again.

"Dad? When will we go back to New York?" she asked. Her dad laughed and shook his head.

"Not until you learn some self-defense. And why do you want to go back to New York, anyway?" her father asked. "Back in my childhood, everyone needed self-defense."

"Yeah. To defend against the dinosaurs." Jennifer said to herself.

"What did you say?" her dad questioned. "Jenn. Sometimes I think I should take you to my hometown. You probably would like it there."

"If I liked old people." Jenn said.

"Jennifer Lee Anderson. I am disappointed in you. No daughter of Lee Hugh Anderson is going to make trouble like all the other kids in your old school." her dad said. He shook his head as if something were dreadfully wrong.

"What's wrong, dad?" Jenn said.

"Nothing." Lee said. Jenn sighed. She knew her dad was sensitive to things like that. Her dad was always like that. She looked out the window again.

"I wish I was out with my friends in NY. Dad where are we going, anyway?" Jenn said. Her dad just stared out at the road. He sighed and looked back at her with puppy-dog eyes. That was almost too much for Jenn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that dad. You know that I'm just sad 'cause we're gonna be away for a while."

"… All right, but do not let me hear you insult people because you're upset with us moving to Tokyo, ok?"

"Ok dad." Jenn replied. Her dad was TOO sensitive sometimes. She looked down at her DVD player. It was playing Naruto. She smiled and giggled at it. A ferret was attacking Naruto. Jenn peeked at her dad again. He just smiled in the rearview mirror. Naruto had several scratches from the ferret. Jenn giggled again.


	2. Chaos in the leaves

In Animeshia

Naruto looked around at the surrounding buildings. He sniffed large and sighed. He looked below to see all the ramen in Ichiraku Ramen. He started to drool, seeing his favorite food.

"How can they make the ramen smell soooo good. I'm gonna get some. Can't go on a mission on an empty stomach." he said to himself. He crawled down to get some. What the peaceful Konohagakure didn't realize was that the other animes were restless.

In a village outside the Leaf, Gaikon was plotting. He was tired of the leaf taking advantage of them. Actually, he was tired of everyone taking advantage of his village. They had no reason. It was HIS village. HIS! Gaikon looked around. He snickered and walked through the building to the center. A large green stone with white pulsing veins stood in the middle of the room. Several wires were connected to it. Gaikon laughed like he had escaped from the happy hotel.

"I can destroy all other villages with the Anime Stone. No one can stop me now!" he laughed again.

Our World

Meanwhile in our world, Jenn and her dad had just got on the plane going to Tokyo. Jenn looked out her window to see the runway outside. Suddenly the plane took a lurch and started to move. Jenn looked down at the land that she had known her whole life. She was going to Tokyo, Japan!

In Animeshia

Yuki sat under the trees around Konoha. He sat there waiting for something that seemed like it wouldn't appear. Suddenly, a white flash appeared in the sky. It was shaped like a dragon and was huge. The only thing that wasn't glowing white with energy was a small grayish shape at the top. It was a ninja friend of Gaikon's. Yuki stood in alarm and looked around. He was in a small clearing, alone without anyone to help him. Thankfully he was fast. He sprinted to the nearest village, Konoha.

Naruto stood with alert feelings as he saw the flash behind the squad. He quickly turned around to see a large dragon-shaped energy thingy. Naruto stared at it for a few minutes before turning to catch up with the squad.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the village, widespread panic was spreading as the dragon viciously attacked the village. Yuki ran to the village to find it in complete chaos. Sakura, Hinata, and Kietsu were trying to calm everyone down but it wasn't working. Chaos was spreading through the village and there was no stopping it. The only ones who weren't freaking out were the people out for business or missions. Konohagakure was doomed for sure.

Our World

Jenn stood outside a small shop in Tokyo. It sold only stuff anime-related and was very cheep compared to the USA's stores. She walked inside and almost fainted. It was heaven for her. Anime stuff was everywhere in the store and it was cheep. As she looked around, an old man walked up to her.

"Your name is Jennifer Lee Anderson is it not." he said. Jenn slowly backed away from him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Jenn asked him. He chuckled and turned.

"I am a good friend of your father, Lee. Is he well? His nervous attitude leaves his immune system weak sometimes." the man said.

"Oh. When did you meet?" Jenn asked. The man took her by the hand and led her to the back of the store. He made sure no one else was there and sat down and sighed mumbling that he was too old for this. He sighed again and looked at the ever-growing nervous Jennifer.

"Jenn. I am not sure why Lee has not yet told you where you are REALLY from. I am afraid it cannot be helped though. Your father is nervous and is afraid you will be upset. You cannot blame him for not telling you." he said.

"Not telling me what? Tell me!" Jenn said or more she yelled it.

"Please control yourself. I am known as G-sensei here but where you, me, and your father are from, I am known as Gai-sensei."

Jenn almost fainted.

"WHAT!!!"

"We are from a world called Animeshia. It is a world where all existing animes cooperate with each other and live together in harmony. You should be proud." Gai-sensei said. Proud? How could she be proud? This was by far the largest secret of all and her dad kept it from her?! How could he? He had no right.

"You are upset." Of course she was. How could she not be? Her dad an anime character? It wasn't normal. Jenn felt a sick feeling. She knew it all ready. What she was about to do. With all this, how could she not?

Suddenly it was black and cold. She had fainted.


	3. Questioning

As Jenn awoke, she noticed she was in a small room that had 2 beds in it. Jenn saw a separate section for a kitchen and a door that most likely led to a bathroom. Jenn sighed with relief as soon as she saw her father slumbering on the bed next to her.

Jenn had spent most of her life wondering why her father had been so childish all the time. She now knew. He was an anime character. She thought she knew who. How could she not? Her father was polite, had a young, childish attitude, was obsessed with self-defense, knew someone by the name of Gai, and was injured a lot. Her father was-

Cooooo-cooooo! An alarm clock startled her. Apparently her father too. He woke with a start and almost jumped through the low roof. Jenn saw her chance to ask him about what Gai-sensei had said about himself, her, and her father. About Animeshia.

Jenn waited 'til her father was calmed down and then told her what Gai had said. He nodded and sighed deeply.

"Yes. Gai-sensei is correct about us. We are not from this world. He is a good friend of mine and I am surprised that he recognized you. Not many people from our world remember everything. I almost forgot who I was."

"Who are you?"

"You would know."

"No I don't."

"You are very smart. Jennifer, you do know."

"NO! I DON'T!"

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

Jenn couldn't argue. She didn't quite know for sure but she had an idea. Her father was as stubborn as a rock. And he was hard to disagree with. What was the point?

"Dad. I have an idea, but I'm not sure. Don't be an ass for not telling me."

"JENNIFER LEE ANDERSON! We do NOT swear at family." Her father's glare bore holes in her face. She knew her father was sensitive to swearing and completely was agents it.

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean it. Really I didn't." Jenn looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. He could not stay mad at her. She was too cute and adorable to be mad at. Her father shrugged and smiled back.

"By the way dad. I really don't know."

"You will not get upset with me will you?"

"Course not." Jenn's dad took a large sigh and looked at his feet. Jenn saw tears wearing in his eyes and she felt sorry. Her dad was upset about it and was obviously nervous about telling her. About his true identity and Animeshia.

"I am Rock Lee of the village of Konohagakure. And I am very sorry for not telling you about me." Jenn's father said. Jenn stood up while yelling; "I knew it."

"I'm not mad at you dad. I AM upset you didn't tell me about Animeshia."

"Ok."

In Animeshia

Two yellow eyes focused on their target. Their gaze was undisturbed as they studied the movements and weighed the options. Attack without mercy or allow the target to fight as much as it could. The decision was made. The person the cat-like belonged to charged at his target. He pulled out his pistols and struck hard. The creature he had attacked had no chance. The last thing it saw was the merciless cat-like eyes.

-------------------------------

Konoha almost was destroyed. If Lady Tsunade had not been there the Leaf would surely have been destroyed. Naruto and his squad had returned to see all the mass destruction the dragon had caused. All the ninjas had put up a good fight, but Tsunade had been the most help. Naruto looked around to see Sakura and Ki-chan. They were busy helping the injured. Naruto wished he could help but he was horrible at medical stuff so he usually was the fighting one. He wished that Bushy Brow was still here, but had left the village with his only daughter.

Since Lee had left the quality of the youth had declined and less and less respect to each other was more and more common. Sakura had noticed this, since her and Lee had been good friends. Sakura wished he was here.

------------------------------

Soul looked at Maka. They were heading to Konoha to see if they could help speed along repairs. What Konoha and other important cities didn't realize was that the chaos had only just begun.


	4. Questions Asked

In Animeshia

Kietsu looked at her surroundings. Nothing really was happening in the forests. Konoha was in a disasteress situation and she was sent on a mission? Even Naruto was allowed to stay and help out with repairing the village. Why couldn't she? _I'm Yang's host and well, I'm as important as the Hokage, _she thought. She sighed and woke from her day-dream. She had a mission and she had to complete it.

Our World

Jenn looked at her dad as though he had 3 heads. He may as well since he wasn't normal. Jenn sighed and looked around the room. _Small but cozy, _she thought. _Dad's good at things like picking a place to stay._

Jenn snapped back to reality. Her dad was looking at her. If you liked at him straight on, you wouldn't be able to tell who he really was. Other then jet black hair, irises so dark you can't see the pupil, muscular chest and shoulders, and his personality, he was nothing like himself in Animeshia.

"I know you are mad at me, but you must understand my intentions. I did not wish for you to want to go to Animeshia," he said after a while.

"I think I can understand what you're saying dad-uh, Lee. I can still call you dad, right?" He nodded and smiled. Another thing you should know. Dad has an amazing smile. _Superstar _smile. It's the kind that makes you want to smile, even though you don't have a reason to.

"Of course, my precious flower. I am still your father no matter who I really am," he said. Jenn just stared at him. He looked at her strangely. He looked puzzled as though there was another person in his head, playing chess with him.

"You are very smart, Jenn. You are so much like-" He stopped and hung his head. Everything was quiet. After a while, Jenn heard small sobs coming from her father. His eyes were red and teary when he looked up at her.

"Your mother. Oh Jenn. I wish I could explain all of this, but I do not think I can."

"It's okay dad. You don't have to, but I wish you would tell me how you and Gai-sensei got here and why ." Jenn did her best to give cute puppy dog eyes. She knew that look was his weakness, even though he had created it. She even made her eyes look watery.

"I will tell you, but not today. Instead, I will show you." And that was all he said.

------------------------------------

In Animeshia

Soul and Maka looked around them. Konoha looked as though a hurricane had hit it. About 40% of the buildings near the front of the village were completely destroyed and 30% of the back too. Black Star looked around distastefully as though he had eaten something rotten. Soul shook his head and sighed. Black Star started to laugh his usual laugh. Maka looked as though she was going to cry. The village wasn't even close to being normal. Everyone was scurrying around like mice with worried expressions on their face. Almost everyone was talking about the chaos in the leaves and not one person was left out of the conversation.

-------------------------------------

Kidd looked at the path below him. How dirty it was. Nothing but dirt. Kidd's need for neatness and symmetry caused him to need to stay clean and dry, so he never walked on dirt or in water. He hated baths and was extremely picky about everything.

His partners were Liz and Patti Thomson, two people with the ability to change to pistols. Liz liked herself and seemed to be okay when it came to being friends. Patti on the other hand, was crazy and not too calm. She laughed anything, even if it's someone getting hurt or even her sister falling through the floor and disappearing out of sight.

Kidd smiled at some untold joke. His smiles weren't too big so it seemed like a smirk. He closed his cat-like yellow eyes and opened them again. He was on a mission and he was going to make it a perfect success. He was to find the Anime Stone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOL thanks for reading chapters 1-4! I appreciate it. Chapters 5 and 6 should be up and ready to read in a week or 2.**


	5. Transfusion: The Trip to Animeshia

Our World Jenn's POV

As I followed my dad, I noticed that the closer we were to our destination, the more of an anime character my dad looked. His arms and legs were different. Why did they seem longer? And why did his eyes seem to enlargen themselves?

Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. Suddenly we were at the store that sold only anime-related stuff. My dad started to call someone and as he talked to them, a flash of green and white had shown through the window. As it did, I felt as though I belonged in it. Like I was part of it. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure. I opened and saw something else. Something kind of scary and unusual in a weird kind of way.

As the flash illuminated the area, Dad's body seemed different. When he peaked at me during the flash, I saw his signature body abnormality. Huge, thick, black, bushy eyebrows. And not only that, but he had a slight thin black outline. Then he was back to MY normal.

"Are you ready, Jenn?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. He nodded and walked inside. The place obviously had a new employee. I took one look and I knew who the blonde was. He had medium length blonde/yellow hair and his eyes were a dark sky blue. He was wearing an orange short sleeve T-shirt with black pants. His shoes were bluish black sandals. As you could guess, this was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Have you prepared the transfusion, Naruto-kun?" my dad asked him.

"Of course, Bushy Brows. Hey! I guess I can't call you that here." Naruto chuckled at that.

"But first, Jenn I have a surprise for you," My dad said.

"What is it?" At that moment, my best friend, Shannon, walked through the door. I screamed and she did too.

"OMG! JENNIFER I SO CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM IN TOKYO, JAPAN!" She shouted. " I SOOOO can't believe it. Your dad called my parents and they sent me here to surprise you."

" It's so awesome you're here, Shannon." Totally awesome. But suddenly, a green light enveloped me. I felt some weird feeling down in my soul. I kind of liked it. But then it was it nothing but pain. I looked over at my dad and I saw everyone of his anime features showing. But then…darkness.

------------------------------

In Animeshia

Kietsu came back to the village to see that most of the work of repairing the village was done. What was worse than Lee-san leaving, was that Naruto-kun was gone too. _Oh well, _she thought._ No harm done._

---------------------------

Yuki sat under his tree again. He had been the one who got Lady Tsunade to help all the ninja. Oh well. It didn't matter though. He was cool with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG I got the chapter up finally. Chapter 6 will be out soon. Sorry its not as long as most of my other chapters. I wasn't on that much so I didn't get to type as much. Just be glad chapter 5 is out.**


	6. Ankoku's Offer

In Animeshia

Gaikon sat staring at his plans. His mind was seeing every detail in his plan. First thing he was going to do was destroy all the smaller animes like those stupid Wedding Peach people. Then the middle sized ones, such as Death Note, and finally, the huge ones. Oh how he hated them. They had no respect. Although he had several allies from them, including the Akatsuki from that anime Naruto or whatever. He smiled from ear to ear. The plans were perfect. When everyone else is in chaos, his village will rule Animeshia. At that time, he will use the Anime Stone to travel to the other worlds and conquer them. He laughed manically. The only things or people in his way was the GITs led by Death, chief shingami, and his son Death the Kidd. Gaikon growled at this. Soul Eater was perhaps the most formidable anime of them all. Suddenly, he stood up sharply. He had an idea.

-----------------------------------

Ankoku sat on a tree branch, reading a book. She wasn't really into it though. She had read it 17 times. Her auburn eyes scanned the page, looking for new information. Shaking her head, she did a quick scan of the woods. Trees, trees, and more trees. She wanted to get another other world book, but she wasn't sure how to get there. She was here and the books were there.

It was almost 3 years ago when she last saw the other world. And since then, she had been looking for some sucker to get her there again. But until someone came over from to there to Animeshia, she wouldn't have that chance.

As she sighed and stood up, something yellow and orange hit her.

-----------------------------------------

**Jenn's POV**

**30 Minutes Earlier**

As I woke up and looked around, I saw trees instead of Tokyo's buildings. Confused, I attempted to stand. My legs however, felt like jelly and it felt like my brain had melted inside my head. Looking over at my dad, I saw he hadn't woken-up yet, so I examined the effects on him. _Bloody Hell!_ (ha ha. I'm British. Lol) To my surprise, he was the him I saw on Saturday nights on certain Naruto episodes. That was my dad? I mean, I just cannot believe that an hour ago, I found out that my dad was Rock Lee from Naruto, and that me and him were from a world called Animeshia, where every existing anime in the world cooperates and works together in one world. How would you feel if that happened to you? I bet Shannon was no better than I was. Looking over at her, or at least who I THOUGHT was her, I saw she looked anime-like but still had her perky look. _Oh well. Doesn't matter anyway,_ I thought. Scanning around again, I didn't see Naruto anywhere.

Shrugging, I tried to stand again, only to feel a falling sensation. But before I felt the hard, cold, unforgiving ground, I felt strong, firm, but gentle hands catch me. It was dad. I smiled up at him and flipped myself. I gave him a "thank you" hug and studied his face. I saw he was too young looking to be the father of a 13 ½ year old. He looked maybe 17 or possibly 18. Young.

"Are you alright, Jenn?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. At least, I THINK I am." He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Good. I was not planning on you getting hurt. And thankfully, I will not have to," he said with relief in his voice. At that moment, Naruto ran out of the woods around us.

"You ready to go home, Bushy Brows?"

"Yes. I would assume so." He smiled down at me and turned around. I knew the pose and hopped on his back.

----------------------------------------------------

**20 Minutes later**

"I am SO sorry," Naruto said to the girl he had just ran into. " I wasn't paying attention." Naruto fumed with his orange fox-like jumpsuit. My dad started to apologize for Naruto. The girl looked board and sighed.

"It's okay. I'm Ankoku, by the way," she said.

"Jennifer. Jenn for short."

"Rock Lee," my dad said. He even saluted her.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shannon," Shannon said without her normal energy.

"Jennifer is an odd name. You're from the other world, right?" Ankoku questioned. I nodded. "How about this? I give you a tour of places these Narutians haven't ever been, and you give me what I want the most and am dieing to get."

"What's that."

Ankoku just smiled. _This'll work, _she thought. _Suckers_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! Sorry it took so long. I was busy and had to do important stuff. Chapters 7 and 8**_. _should **be out next week or maybe more. IDK, because my mom is random with when she lets me on the computer. If you have been reading this from the beginning, thanks. I appreciate it. **_**Tamaiya (**_later_**) - RickseriaStar.**_


	7. To be a shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Jenn looked at her father. _Man! I can see why Sakura never fell for him, _she thought. He looked back at her.

"Dad?" she said. He stopped. "What's it like to be a shinobi?" He went wide-eyed and looked down. "What do you think I should do be as good as you?"

"Work hard and never give up. You must be determined for it, and be willing to give yourself up for it. To be a shinobi, is to be the best you can be," he said. Jenn loved his speaches of determination. Funny. He was her favorite character in the show.

"Do you know how to get back to the real world, Dad?" Jenn asked. He nodded.

"Good, because the deal would be off if you didn't," Ankoku said. She didn't need much, just a book, so the crew had allowed her to show them around. "I know Ankoku. We'll get you your book," Jenn said. _This is gonna be one weird vacation. _She thought.


	8. Past Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura was running through the woods, eager to see Lee after 13 long years. She hoped to be friends with him and his doughter again. Sakura wished she could see him again right now. Naruto, though they were married, could be irratating, so she always enjoyed Lee's reassuring company. He was always kind and loved her deeply. Never critical and never laughed at anyone's problems, Lee was her source of comfort. Then he had left. He had been devestated by his wife's murder and feared that Jennifer, his only heir, would meet the same fate. So he left, in hopes of protecting her. But left a heart-broken Sakura in Konoha, not knowing if her best friend, almost like an older brother, would ever return. But he was. Her source of light and heat in the cold and dark. Love and joy. Youth and fun. _Oh, Lee. _She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lee's Pov**

Sakura's image floated into my mind. I would see her again. All the happy years came rushing back to me. _I still care, Sakura, I still care._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidd perched symmetricly on the top of a tree, just outside Gaikon's village. Silent as only a Shinigami could be, he snuck himself into the village.

"Are you sure now's a good time, Kidd?" Lis said, shuddering from the thoughts of what could happen to them.

"Liz. Patti. You must trust me. I know what I am doing." After that, all Liz could do was tremble and nod slowly.


	9. Haunting Twilight Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the animes in this story.

Maka sighed. Cleaning Konoha up was boring. Maka wished that her and Soul could be doing a more exciting mission, like Kidd was. All Black Star and Soul wanted to do was mess around, and that ment that her and Tsubaki were doing all the work. Maka opened her book. _Tsubaki and I have been working all morning, so i guess it's alright for me to take a break. _Tsubaki tapped Maka on the shoulder.

"Maka. We should keep working. If we get the ramen shop rebuilt, we can eat there later." She sighed. Maka nodded and they got back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadows moved in the morning light. The woods seemed darker, almost evil. But he liked it. He stood at the center of these woods. Gaikon chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait. Soon the whole world of Animeshia would be like this. He smiled. The darkness of everlasting twilight. It was haven for him. After all, he would be in charge of it all. No one was going to stop his plan to take over Animeshia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidd sighed. It was too easy to sneak into the small villige. There were barely any guards. Kidd snuck through the halls of the temple that the Anime Stone was kept in. "Ooooo... Ahhhhhhh," Patti stated in awe. But then again, she did that all the time. Kidd cringed. "Stop it, Patti. You'll give our position away." He said bitterly. Liz sighed. _These two..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAAAAAAAAAA! I bet you thought i died or something. Heh. No. Im alive. I've been busy alot lately. Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh well. Hopefully i will be able to update all my stories soon.**


End file.
